No, Aibou
by The SkyWolves
Summary: When the strong one is hurt, how will he find support?
1. Default Chapter

Falcona SkyWolf typing, here! Welcome to my first fanfic! I'm usually quite busy, but 1) I'll be out of work for a while, and 2) I just had to vent. This will not be my only fic, nor will it be the best, I think. I hope you like it, though, for this one really means a lot to me.   
  
Please review, for this fic came directly from my heart. But please do not flame, for I don't want to deal with that now or ever.  
  
Warning: This fic contains very, very vague references to rape, although absolutely NOTHING graphic. The relationship within may be seen as yaoi, but it may also be seen as a platonic relationship. I am not intending for this to be romantic. And, clearly, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! And even if I did, the events referred to in this piece would not occur, because I wouldn't wish that upon anyone.  
  
Dedicated to Luke, Kaial, and Meta, for listening to me when I needed to vent. Thank you all.  
  
No, Aibou  
  
Written in the point of view of Yami Yugi.  
  
Summary: When the strong one is hurt, how will he find support?  
  
No, aibou, I'm fine.  
  
Really!  
  
Thanks, but I can get up.  
  
Relax, I'm okay.  
  
I'm fine, aibou!  
  
Whoa!  
  
Oh, no, it's nothing. Just a little unsteady.  
  
No, I can walk. I'm just sore.  
  
I am? I didn't even notice.  
  
Well, it's probably just a little gash.  
  
I'll be fine. You know I heal quickly.  
  
Yes, that's a good idea.  
  
Yes, I know it's sort of gross.  
  
What? Oh, damn.  
  
They must have ripped it when the knocked me down.  
  
I don't know why. They would have challenged me to a duel, if they wanted the Puzzle.  
  
They didn't even touch my wallet. I- I don't know why they jumped me.  
  
Yes, I'm okay. I- I just don't like fighting.  
  
Duels are different to me, aibou. I don't like fistfights.  
  
I do? Hmm, let me see. Ow! Yes, you're probably right.  
  
No, I'll be fine. My legs are just sore.  
  
A little. I'll be fine, though. Let's just get home.  
  
Thank you. Aah!  
  
No, aibou. You did nothing wrong. I- I just didn't expect it.  
  
No, you're not hurting me.  
  
I'm sure! It's quite comforting, really.  
  
Ow!  
  
No, no! You didn't do it, aibou.  
  
It's fine. It just hurts to walk.  
  
It helps a lot. It's quite comfortable, actually.  
  
Yes, really. It always helps.  
  
I know. It's not you, aibou. I'm just edgy.  
  
Oh! Aww, it's okay. I was just startled.  
  
Oh, come here, aibou. You did nothing wrong. Come here.  
  
Yes, I could sit for a while. Mm, thank you.  
  
No, I'm fine. I just have something in my eyes.  
  
Really!  
  
Oh, I can't fool you, huh? I'm fine. Just stressed.  
  
I know I never cry, aibou. But everyone needs to, sometimes.  
  
Aahhh, that's relaxing.  
  
Yes, it feels good. Ohh!  
  
No, please. You just hit a pressure point. Shocked me, but I don't mind.  
  
Really. Please, don't worry. I just need to be held.  
  
Mmm, thank you.  
  
What? Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing.  
  
Huh? Oh, you're right. How could my leg be gashed if my pants aren't?  
  
I- I don't know where the blood's coming from.  
  
No, I'm not. I'm just- I'm just not feeling well.  
  
No, aibou, don't worry.  
  
Yes, really. I'm fine. Let- let's just go home now, okay?  
  
Oh! Thank you. Caught me just in time.  
  
I- I don't know. I didn't see him.  
  
What? Oh, that's true, isn't it?  
  
Aaugh, okay. I didn't hit him. I never got a chance. Got a few kicks in, though.  
  
I- I don't really want to talk about it, okay, aibou?  
  
Oh, no. I'm not trying to- I don't want to- not talk, you know.  
  
Just- please, can we change the subject?  
  
No, I couldn't. You have to face someone to Mind Crush.  
  
He was huge. He had me totally beaten.  
  
I- I don't know why he didn't kill me. I don't know just- just why he attacked me.  
  
What? How- how did you know?  
  
Oh, aibou, I'm sorry.  
  
I- I shouldn't have lied to you. You- you're totally right.  
  
I didn't want to- to worry you. You're just so innocent-  
  
Heh, you're right. Innocence doesn't mean ignorance. I wasn't trying to imply it did-  
  
I just didn't want to trouble you with it.  
  
Oh, aibou. Thank you so much. I- I just- aaww.  
  
Yes, it did. It hurt a lot. He- he was huge. A brute. It- it was very violent. I'm lucky he didn't kill me.  
  
I'm lucky he didn't break any bones. But- but it still- it still hurt. A lot.  
  
It took me a while to get my clothes back. He threw them pretty far, and, well, I was crawling.  
  
Yes, I think I'll be sore for some time.  
  
I know it'll always hurt.  
  
You know, I think that's one of the scariest things I've ever gone through.  
  
No, aibou, I'll be fine.  
  
Really!  
  
Because I have you to talk to.  
  
So, how was it? I'd really like to know, but SENSIBLE REVIEWS ONLY! No stupid flames. Please, review- intelligently. 


	2. Yami, Please

There has been a request to make a second part to this fic, so I've tried to do an effective one. I don't know how well I'm going to do, because the first one was rather from my own point of view. This one will make me go into the point of view of the person speaking to the victim. So, here I go!  
  
A warm thank you to all of you who put us on their favorite's lists. That really made our day, and we hope to continue to satisfy you. Perhaps we could email you some of our original stories, although some of them are VERY LONG (not to mention BIZARRE). And, thanks to, I believe it was Rhelle, though I can't recall (I read the reviews at the library, I don't have net at home), for calling herself my fan! If you liked my poems, you'll like Kaial's story "Pain of Confinement," probably. And, I hope to come out with the first chapter of my first story, "Kamau Basatta," soon. Maybe it's posted at the same time as this chapter!  
  
I hope this meets expectations set by the first chapter.~ Falcona SkyWolf  
  
Yami, Please  
  
Written in the point of view of Mutou Yugi.  
  
Summary: When the one you lean upon needs you, how do you support them?  
  
Yami, oh my Gods! Are you badly hurt?  
  
Are you sure? You really look it!  
  
Here, let me-  
  
But you should-  
  
Yami, here. Just grab my hand-  
  
Hey, hold it-!  
  
You okay?  
  
Here, just lean on me.  
  
Just sore? Yami, you're bleeding!  
  
How could you not notice?  
  
You should have it checked out.  
  
Well, we should go home.  
  
Man, your pants are dripping blood. Eww.  
  
Oh, Yami, your shirt's ripped!  
  
Torn really badly in the back.  
  
Who did this? And why?  
  
Yeah, but they could have wanted your money.  
  
But you've never backed away from a challenge!  
  
Oh. Yami, you've got a black eye there.  
  
Should we call someone to pick us up?  
  
Does it hurt badly to walk?  
  
Here, grab my hand. Oh, Yami, I was so worried!  
  
Oh! Gomen nasai! I didn't want my hug to bother you!  
  
I didn't mean to hurt you.  
  
Are you sure it's okay?  
  
Oh, Yami!  
  
Oh! Sorry!  
  
Sure? I don't want to-  
  
Am I helping at all?  
  
You're so tense, Yami.  
  
Oh! Come here! Oh, sorry! Did I scare you?  
  
Sorry. I'm not trying to.  
  
Oh, thank you.   
  
Here, there's a bench. We should rest. Here.  
  
Yami, are you crying?  
  
Oh, really?  
  
Something in BOTH eyes?  
  
You never cry. It's got to be more than stress.  
  
Oh, Yami. I just want to help you relax.  
  
Does this help?  
  
Whoa! What did I do? Should I stop?  
  
You sure?  
  
Of course, Yami. I'll hold you whenever you need it.  
  
Yami, are you sure you're okay? You're still bleeding.  
  
But, if your leg's cut, why aren't your pants?  
  
People don't just bleed without being injured.  
  
You're awfully stressed, Yami. Are you sure that you're okay, or are you hiding something?  
  
Not feeling well? Is that all? I'm worried for you, you know.  
  
I worry. Are you sure you're going to be okay?  
  
oh. All right. You could get some new clothes at home, anyway. Hey! Don't fall!  
  
So, what did he look like? We could go to the police.  
  
How'd you fight him if you didn't see him? It's not that dark tonight.  
  
Were you even facing him? How could you hit someone behind you?  
  
Yami, just what did he do to you?  
  
Yami, I'm just trying to help! But if you don't want it-  
  
Well, what happened?  
  
Couldn't you Mind Crush him?  
  
Just how overpowering was he?  
  
Why did he attack, if not to rob? He would have killed you if he wanted to.  
  
Oh, Yami. Please be honest. Yami, did he rape you?  
  
Well, the blood- conspicuous place, you know- the way your shirt's ripped, how troubled you are-  
  
Yami, why didn't you tell me? I'm not stupid.  
  
Well, why? Were you afraid to tell me?  
  
Innocent? Since when does innocence mean ignorance? I'm not a little kid, Yami!  
  
Yami, I want to help. Please, don't think I can't handle it. I need to know if you need help.  
  
Yami, I'm here for you. Please, let me help you. I'll never leave you alone with your pain.  
  
Yami, did it hurt you a lot- physically, I mean? I know it hurt emotionally.  
  
Yeah. I'm glad he didn't kill you.  
  
Yeah. It naturally would hurt.  
  
Oh, Yami. With the way you're limping, I wouldn't be surprised if it took you weeks to be able to walk comfortably.  
  
Yeah, but I'm more worried for your spirit. That's not the sort of thing to wear off.  
  
I'm here for you, remember that.  
  
Yeah. I was scared for you, too. I still am. Do you need anything?  
  
Are you sure?   
  
How can you be so sure you're okay?  
  
Oh, Yami. I'm glad I'm helping.  
  
Was this good? I like it, but I don't think it's as powerful as "No, Aibou." Please, review, and I hope this goes well with "No, Aibou." 


End file.
